Wishing There Would Be...
by TaKaRi4LyFe
Summary: A story based around the couple of Takari. There will also be a lot of scenes of Wilkari, Sorato, Taiora, Mimato, and tons of other couples throughout the fic. My most planned out fic yet, with tons of characters, plot, and romance! Check it out!~


Wishing There Would Be…  
  
(Ch. 1 Explicit Moments)  
  
Disclaimer: All right, anyone who owns Digimon probably would put his or her ideas on TV, not on this site. (Get the picture?)  
  
Author's Note: Hi there~! This fic is takes place when T.K. and his group are around 15, while Matt and his group are around 18. Yeah, Digimon actually happened and all, but for security purposes, all their memories of it and each other were deleted. This has a mix of Takari, Wilkari, Sorato, Taiora, Mimato, and other couplings that you'll see. Sorry if there's typos and stuff. I didn't exactly word check everything. Warning, there are sexual scenes but I will give a head warning before it starts. If the material offends you, whom I say, grow up, but still… you may scroll down until you see a notice indicating the scene is over. All right? ^^  
  
--  
  
T.K.'s POV  
  
Wow, I can't remember the last time I've been here. Must seem like forever. I remember the last time I was here, it was at the age of 7. I was with my mom and a girl… hmm… I can't remember her name. Oh well, anyway, I remember how I always fell on my bottom and cried. But then there was always that one friend who helped me out. She stayed with me until I finally learned how to skate on my own. Even though she fell with me a ton of times, she never let my hand go. Now… here I am on my own and I thank her.  
  
I look around the ice rink and see lots of people skating with friends, brothers, sister, moms, dads, and even with their spouses. I finally lace up my ice skates, step onto the ice, and start gliding across the cold, icy surface. As I glide across, I notice a group of people that had fallen just about 5 feet in front of me. With little time to think, I jump over them. It looked as if I was going to make it. When I land, I lose my balance and fall flat on my back and slide across the ice. I guess as I slid across, I must of knocked someone over because I felt someone fall on me. The impact knocked the wind right out of me. I close my eye pain as I feel someone on top of me.  
  
As I slowly open my eyes, I thought I was dreaming.  
  
There, right on top of me was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I felt her body pressing against mine. Her skin felt as if it was softer than silk. As we stared into each other's eyes, she had a deep, warm, milky brown eyes, which seemed to glisten from the reflection of the ice. Her face complexion seemed so perfect that I thought she was an angel. Her lips were full and I felt urges to press mine against it. Strands of her hair fell in front of her beautiful face. Her hair seemed to be made of light because it was so soft I felt like if I had touched it, it would of gone right through it's soft strands. Realizing that, she was on top of me, I quickly help her up and get up myself. She looked at me  
  
"Uhh… sorry about that," I said scratching my head in embarrassment. I must of looked like an idiot jumping over like that.  
  
"It's all right. Are you okay though? You took a pretty hard fall there," she said.  
  
Her voice sounded so gentle and beautiful as it entered my ears. As I looked at her again though, a sudden flash past my eyes as I saw a younger version of myself looking over a younger version of her as she slept. She seemed to be sick and I saw myself there, holding her hand, praying for her health to restore back to her. I soon shook the thought out of my head and smiled at her.  
  
"Umm… my name's T.K.," I said not knowing what else to say to her.  
  
She smiled at me with a glow that seemed to of melt my heart.  
  
"Hello T.K., my name's Kari," she replied.  
  
As she began to turn around to leave from my sight, I quickly stopped her and asked the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
"Wait! Umm… Kari?" I asked.  
  
She turned around and looked at me, curiously.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with her hands behind her back, still smiling.  
  
"I…uhh… was wondering if…… you'd like to… go ……umm… to… a.. A Rave! That's it, umm… with me." Aww man, I must of sounded like a complete idiot right there.  
  
Her face expression went from smiling to confuse as she looked at me. Uh oh, I knew she wouldn't want to.  
  
"Well…I was kind of thinking that… I'd love to," she answered smiling to me again.  
  
"Really?" I asked making sure my ears didn't deceive me or anything.  
  
"Really," she replied. "But umm… I don't really know what a rave is…" she admitted.  
  
"Oh. Well than, I guess I'll have to show you," I said smiling knowing she'd have the night of her life.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
T.K. took me in his car and we drove off to a rave. I had no idea what that was but I was sure it was some type store. Maybe it's a book store. Well I guess I'll find out. We were both kind of quiet during the ride. It made me feel a little weird because it felt like I could talk endlessly with him. As we rode in the car, I could tell he was taking glimpses of me. I guess I felt a little bit flattered, but I felt as if he did it a lot before too. As I turned my eyes away from the outside world and looked at him, I saw how handsome he actually was. His deep, crystal, blue eyes caught my attention as well as his golden, yellow hair. I found it kind of amusing how he kept a bucket hat on… wait… I've seen that hat before. But where? Flashes of images past before my eyes as I see a figure, most likely T.K. trying to grab his hat from… me? As I saw these flashes, T.K. said something to me, which I didn't hear.  
  
"What?" I asked kind of dazed.  
  
"We're here," he said smiling.  
  
Seeing this, I smiled back.  
  
I saw him get out of the car and then open the door for me. What a gentlemen. As I stepped out of the car, I could hear loud music coming out of the building in front of us. As I looked around, I saw drunken people everywhere. It kind of got me nervous.  
  
"This… is a rave?" I asked.  
  
"Yup!" he said as he grabbed my hand and walked toward the building.  
  
When we finally got into the building, the music was so loud I thought that I'd gone deaf. I usually didn't go to these types of places. I could see hundreds of people dancing and getting high on drugs and alcohol. The whole place scared me, but yet I couldn't take my eyes off all of them. It was kind of hypnotic in it's own way. When I turned around, I noticed T.K. was gone.  
  
"T.K.?!" I called out. "Where are you!?"  
  
Suddenly, someone taps my shoulders and I see a guy staring at me.  
  
"Well hey there babe…" he said.  
  
His eyes weren't focused so I could tell he was drunk. Cautiously, I replied back to him.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Do you want to get laid with me?" he asked in a seductive way… or at least he tried.  
  
I had no idea what that meant, but I was sure it wasn't good.  
  
"No thank you," I answered politely trying to get away as nicely as I could.  
  
"Come on gorgeous, I promise you'll moan every second," he said starting to sound forceful.  
  
"Please, I don't want to," I replied hoping he'd leave me alone.  
  
"You're just intimidated by a great lookin guy like me. I promise you'll enjoy it," he said grabbing my arm.  
  
"Ahh! Let go of me!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
Of course no one could of heard me from the loud music and talking. The man held my arm tightly as he started to pull me into a room. I tried to resist, but the man overpowered me. I tried to keep screaming but I felt as if I was wasting my own breath.  
  
"T.K.!!! Help me!!!" I screamed trying to get him to help me.  
  
How could he of left me alone like this I thought to myself. As he dragged me into the room, I could see it was one of those rooms where people had sex. Was he planning to rape me??? Scared, I started to struggle out of his grip but he threw me on the bed. Luckily, the bed was very big and soft so it cushioned my fall. He then began to strip off his shirt and his pants. He was left in his boxers as he jumped on me.  
  
Scared stiff, I was frozen. I looked with complete fear as the man started to rip my shirt off of me. He then began to strip off my gloves followed by my pants. Left in my undergarment, I felt a cold breeze pass by my soft skin as he looked very lustful at me. I started to cry as he pinned me onto the bed. He then held my bra and pulled it off. I blushed feeling embarrassed as he stared at my round breasts. He then looked toward my lower area as I feared he would do what I think he was going to do. He then slides my panties off of me as my most sensitive part is shown in sight.  
  
I am still paralyzed with fear as he starts kissing me. I try to pull away but he starts slobbering all over my face. I continued to cry as I was being raped and I felt his gooey saliva dripping on my skin.  
  
T.K.'s POV  
  
I couldn't find her anywhere! Where did she go?  
  
"Kari!!!" I called out.  
  
Suddenly, I saw one of the rooms open where people went to get it on. A sudden fear swept through my body.  
  
"Kari!!!" I thought.  
  
I ran past the crowd pushing people down as I tried to make my way through the room. When I made it, I saw a couple enjoying each other.  
  
"Phew… it wasn't her," I thought. Then, I heard someone screaming for help from the next room. I quickly run and bust the door open as I see drunken man slobbering all over Kari's… naked body. I stared at her pure, naked body as I felt myself grow hard. Argh, I couldn't think about that for now as I pulled the drunk off of her. Growing upset, the man ran toward me and tackled me to the wall. I felt the winds knock out of me, but I managed to pull him off. I then smashed my fist against the side of his jaw knocking him out of the room, unconscious. The room was all hot and damp from the sweating and breathing going on. Then I realized that Kari had been raped. I run to her and hold her.  
  
"Are you all right, Kari? I'm so sorry…" I choked, starting to cry a little. I had let my best friend down… wait? Did I just say best friend? Shaking it off, I looked down at her fragile body. She looked so holy, like an angel, in my arms.  
  
"T.K…" she said crying. "I was so scared…"  
  
"Shh… it'll be okay," I reassured her. "I'm here."  
  
Her body was all wet and covered in sweat from the heat in the room. I hold her tightly as I try to make her feel safe.  
  
"T.K…" she whispered softly.  
  
I look down towards her, full of concern.  
  
"Yes Kari?" I ask gently.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," she said.  
  
I smile at her as our heads start to come closer together. She closes her eyes as our lips pressed against each other. We start to kiss passionately as I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. I guess she was surprised at first, because she stopped kissing for a second, but then slowly reacted to it and started to lock her tongue against mine. We start kissing more passionately as we slowly lay on the bed.  
  
**Sexual Scene** (Please skip to where it says "End Scene" if offended)  
  
My hand starts wandering around her body as I feel up to her breasts. They felt so soft and warm. She stops kissing me as she feels my hands.  
  
"T.K… we shouldn't," she said nervously.  
  
"Do you love me?" I asked looking deep into her sweet, creamy, brown eyes.  
  
She slowly nodded as I began to kiss her again. As we kissed, I fondled with her breasts rubbing it with my hands and occasionally squeezing it. She gave a soft, low moan as I softly pinched her fragile, pink nipple. I slowly felt them rise and grow hard as I started to kiss down her neck. She continued to moan more as I slowly made my way to her two round mounds. I start to suck gently on her hard nipple as I squeeze her other breast with my hand.  
  
She begins to moan even louder as I use my other hand to wander around her special treasure. I gently brush my fingers over her private lips and she shivers a little. I then take two fingers and gently push through her already, very wet walls. I soon begin to rub against them causing to flinch. I gently calm her down as I kiss my way down to her stomach. I lick it as I slide my tongue down to her special sweet spot. I kiss her private lips and slowly dip my tongue into her. She cries out in pleasure as I begin to eat her greedily swallowing her sweet, juices, which dripped out of her. She continued to moan in pleasure as she soon reaches her climax. When she finally does, she squeezes her legs against my head as she let go of her sweet liquid. As sighs with pleasure as I stop. I soon look into her eyes and ask her the question.  
  
"Are you ready?" I ask calmly.  
  
Relieved with pleasure, she nods. I smile seeing her so satisfied. I strip my clothes off quickly seeing her wanting me. Slowly I place my, already hard member right above her wet, jewel. Her private seemed to beg for it as I slowly insert it into her. She screamed with both pain and pleasure.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked.  
  
Her face showed she felt pain, but she nodded telling me to continue sliding into her. As I did, I felt her soft, gentle private lips swallow me. I soon begin to start a rhythm as I continue to pump in and out of her. She soon began to get the rhythm and began to buck with me. As she moaned out loud in pleasure, I gave low groans, indicating to her that she was making me happy. As I continued to push in and out of her, I could feel us growing together into a single being. Soon, she began to moan she was feeling extreme pleasure like before. I could tell she meant she was going to come. I was already trying to hold myself in, but I finally let go as I stream my white substance in to her mixing with her lovely juice.  
  
**End Scene**  
  
I then collapse on top of her as I kiss her again. Her eyes were closed and she whispered something to me.  
  
"Oh T.K… I feel so happy right now," she said sighing with satisfaction.  
  
"I do too, Kari," I replied to her.  
  
I lay on top of her as we both breathed on each other's skin.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I felt so happy as I lay in bed with T.K. on top of me. I gently stroked his hair as I sighed. He then asks something softly in my ears.  
  
"Would you like to have a drink to commemorate our wonderful time together?" he asked nicely.  
  
"I would love to," I replied.  
  
I usually didn't drink but this was a special occasion. He slowly got off of my body and took our clothes off of the ground. He slowly handed me my stuff and he began to dress. I followed his lead and when we finished dressing, we left the room, leaving it all messy. I felt kind of bad not cleaning it but T.K. assured me that someone would clean it after the party. We walk over to the bar and T.K. and I get hard liquor. As we drank, I felt like I could do anything with T.K. and feel okay. Soon, we begin to drink too much because I begin to feel dizzy.  
  
"T.K…… I think we… should go," I said trying to clear my head.  
  
He agreed with me and we leave the rave and head into the car. Not realizing he shouldn't be driving drunk, we drive off home. He then drives me home and walks me to my door. He then kisses me before I leave, still drunk. I head into the house stumbling on my own feet. I then head toward the couch and then fall on it. Dizzy, I soon fall asleep.  
  
T.K.'s POV  
  
After I drove Kari home, I drive myself home and I could feel my head was light as a feather. When I enter my house, I change into a T-shirt and stay in my boxers as I collapse on the bed.  
  
"This is the best night of my life," I thought to myself as I fell asleep.  
  
~To Be Continued…  
  
Well? How was it? Hope you people enjoyed it and if you want me to continue this, I'll need reviews because it takes a while to write these fics. Plus reviews give me inspiration, hehe~ Anyway, here's a quick view of what's on next time.  
  
**Spoiler**  
  
T.K. remembers only flashes of images from last night and doesn't remember much. He tries to contact Kari but has no idea where she lived or anything like that. After a couple of weeks, he gets upset and becomes depressed from not finding her. Meanwhile, Kari starts to show morning nausea and finds out she became pregnant. She blames T.K. for it and when she tells her parents… they go berserk. Her brother Tai tries to comfort her, but she then decides to leave home… What'll happen? Will T.K. find Kari? Is this the end for Kari's relationship with T.K.? What'll happen with everything? Hehe, that'll leave ya pondering… just kidding~ 


End file.
